Gandalf/Biography
Biography Life as Olórin In the Undying Lands, Gandalf was once known as a Maia of Manwë, the Wind King, Varda, Irmo, and Nienna, given the name Olórin. Olórin (Gandalf's earlier name) refused to go initially, fearing Sauron, but Manwë told him to not be afraid and overcome fear. He was not the third, but the second Valar suggested. Arrival in middle earth When he was in Middle-earth, Olórin was renamed Gandalf and learned from elves and later taught them. Gandalf was also given Narya, the ring of Fire. During the time there, Saruman became scared and jealous of Gandalf despite being more powerful than him. Gandalf sometime befriends Thráin. He also is known to a young Thorin Oakenshield. Years before meeting Thorin, Gandalf met his friend Thráin before they went into battle to fight for the Battle of Moria. Gandalf urged Thráin to march upon Erebor, face Smaug and kill the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. Thráin refused, knowing there was a strain upon the Mountain. He gave Gandalf the map and key before going into battle (The Desolation of Smaug). Concerning Hobbits Gandalf sometime befriends Gerontius the Old Took, and his daughter, Belladonna Took. Later, the Wizard goes to the Shire to visit the Old Took on a mid-summer's eve birthday. One day, a young Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins met Gandalf by slashing his sides with a wooden sword. Belladonna Took apologizes for her son's action and Gandalf swiftly ruffles Bilbo's hair (An Unexpected Journey). Meeting Thorin Oakenshield Gandalf came before Thorin Oakenshield, who was looking for his father in Bree. Thorin pointed out that he knew who Gandalf was. He tried to convince Thorin that his father was no longer alive, but Oakenshield remained defiant, claiming his father was alive. Gandalf questioned Thorin about the ring that Thrór had worn, but Thorin did not know what happened to it and answered that his father was given it before they went into battle. He does the same thing to Thorin by doing the same thing and will help them reclaim Erebor and seat Thorin upon the throne. The dwarf lord states that there is no way it can happen and that he can only become king if he had the Arkenstone. Gandalf agrees that it will be hard, which is why they will need a burglar for the job (The Desolation of Smaug, Extended edition for The Desolation of Smaug). Meeting at Bag End In 2941 of the third age, Gandalf visited the Shire again, but not since the Old Took had passed away. He revealed his true nature to Bilbo Baggins, the son of Belladonna Took and requested Bilbo come along on the adventure. Bilbo refused Gandalf and locked the door, but not before Gandalf marked it with his staff. He told the others there would be a lot of food there. Gandalf along with eight other dwarves arrive at Bilbo's house and pillage his pantry. Bilbo pulls him aside and does not want to get used to them. During the meeting, Gandalf gives Thorin the map and key and defends Bilbo Baggins is the right Hobbit for the job as Burglar. Quest of Erebor Both Balin and Gandalf look at each other, knowing Azog is still alive.